wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
1st.zip
1st.zip (aka Blazkowicz’s First Mission) is a mod for Spear of Destiny. It was made by Ken O'Brien and was released on September 30, 1999. Story The following was taken from the "Read me now damn it!.doc" included in the zip: “The President will see you now private Blazkowicz,” said the secretary with her high pitched annoying voice. You stand up and walk to the door, which leads to the Oval office, and think to yourself, “Something big has or will occur if President Roosevelt called at this time of night.” As you walk into the large office, you’ve never been more nervous in your life then now…. except that time in the shower with Bubba, back in Boot Camp…..when you dropped the soap. Or what about that time in…….. “Private William J. B.J. Blazkowicz,” the President interrupted as he walk towards with his hand extended to shake yours. “Mr. President,” you say as you shake his hand, “please take a seat” the President offers. You pull out a seat and sit. “I’ve heard may things about you….and frankly, I’m impressed. I never heard of anyone going through boot camp in such a short time. Your Drill Sergeant speaks highly of you. That is why I called you at such a late time of night. I’ve reviewed your file and decided that you’re the man for this mission.” “ What mission is that sir?” you answer with a sight tone of question in your voice. “ Three days ago we sent one our top spies to Lubeck Germany and we haven’t had any response from him ever since.” “ Excuse me Mr. President, but why would you send an American spy into Germany, while we are in the middle of the war, and of all the places why Lubeck?” you question. “ That’s a very good question. We sent him to Lubeck because a week earlier the Nazi’s invaded one of France’s museums and stole a very important artifact along with other artifacts and transported them to a small castle in Germany.” The President responded. “ Let me get this straight, you want me to go to Lubeck, nab these artifacts, when I don’t even know what they look like… “ It’s a spear.” the president filled in. “ And risk being killed by Nazi’s just because they stole a spear from France?” you question once again. “ That’s correct private, just one other thing. We don’t know the current location of the spear, but we know of a small underground castle which has the information for finding the location the this “hidden” castle.” “ This just keeps getting better by the minute. Tell me more of this spear artifact.” you ask. “ This artifact which the Nazi’s stole is not just an ordinary spear, it is The Spear of Destiny. This is the weapon that was used to pierce the side of Christ while he was nailed to the cross. Rumors hint that for centuries, great rulers of Prussia and Germany had rode to victory with the spear at their side. Many believe whoever has the spear at their side cannot be beaten on the battle field. Sanctified with the blood of Christ and hardened in the hands of warriors, we believe that this could be Hitler’s most prized possession. Rumors are that Hitler’s use of the Spear has grown even more bizarre. We have reports of some gray-skinned soldiers going berserk and, pardon the phrase, “chowing down” on both our allies and ever there own soldiers! We have another spy looking into this case right now.” “ Mr. President, I myself just like most at Allied Head Quarters question the legality, and am skeptical of the validity of the Spear’s power and history. My beliefs rest solely in the power of lead, hocus pocus is for fairy tales.” “ I could understand your point of view, but even if the Spear does by any small chance possess these powers the Allies could be in a bit of trouble. This mission is of the of paramount importance. Your country, no, the world is counting on you, if you decide to accept.” Among the bushes far above the Nazi Castle, you quietly slip a fresh clip into your gun. Suddenly from behind you a Nazi guard yells out “Achtung!” You lay your pistol on the ground and place your hands behind your head. They caught you, Damn! You feel the presence of the guard behind you, and then a smashing blow to the back of your head! You slowly awake and find yourself in a poorly lit prison. Through the bars of your cell you see a lone guard with his back to you. You look around you cell and find an old sharp broken rat bone. You look again in the direction of the guard. It looks as though the guard is very tied as is ready to fall asleep any moment. Now is your chance to act. You pick the lock with the old rat bone. As you open the cell door it squeaks. The guard appears to become erect at the sound and starts to turn around. As he turns you cut his throat with the sharp bone. Blood squirts out of his neck like water from a water fountain. The guard drops to the ground only to land in his own puddle of blood. You search him and take his pistol. You remove the used clip and slowly and quietly replaced it with a new one. Now starts the long mission for the information on the location of the Spear of Destiny! This is Blazkowicz first mission and he must find the folder which tells the Allies the location of the Spear. Rumor has it that The Staatmeister ( head of state ) has the key to the door which opens the door which has the folder. Any type of plans will be helpful as well. There is also a large amount of special type of guards in the castle as well, so watch yourself. Screenshots 1st2.png 1st3.png 1st4.png 1st5.png External links * Download 1st * News at the Dome Category:Mods Category:1999 mods Category:Loose files Category:Spear of Destiny